Question: On Tuesday, Gabriela walked to a grocery store and decided to buy a potato for $1.58. Gabriela handed the salesperson $1.98 for her purchase. How much change did Gabriela receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Gabriela received, we can subtract the price of the potato from the amount of money she paid. The amount Gabriela paid - the price of the potato = the amount of change Gabriela received. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ Gabriela received $0.4 in change.